Life of a Gundam Pilot
by Caitlinn
Summary: Molly and Courtney are dragged into the world of Gundams when Heero aciddently kills Wufie. Great... to top things off... Molly just died. *i do not hate any of the gw guys* *lots of inside jokes*


Courtney's Story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any own Gundam Wing characters. I only own the other people.  
  
Courtney walked down the street towards her school. She went to a boring school and lived in a boring town. No reason to be excited about the boring school dance except her three crushes would be there.  
  
Andy, Alan, and Jeremy; the top three on her list this week and had been for the pasted month. She thought they were all hot but never got up the courage to get to know one of them.  
  
"Five new students? In one week?" She heard gossip and headed toward the source. "I swear it's like an alien invasion." Emily said to the group. "Powerful and Mighty Samiko will Save Earth!" Molly yelled. Everyone laughed hysterically. "Molly, did you drink caffeine?" Chrystal asked. "Of course not!" She paused trying not to laugh. "I ate it!" She then proceeded to run around the auditorium. She slammed into a guy about her age.  
  
"That's one of the new guys, right?" Kelli asked. "He's f***ing hot!" "Yeah. Whatever Kelli." Bree rolled her eyes. Alyson was looking for High School guys that she knew wouldn't be there. "Where are they?!" She asked panickedly. "This is boring..." Emily groaned. "I think I'll go retrieve Molly." Chrystal said as she walked away. "She's high on caffeine so she'll be fun to hang around."  
  
The others went out onto the dance floor. Molly and Chrystal eventually came over as well. "This is Heero, you guys." Chrystal said sighing as she looked back at Molly. "And this is Molly high on caffeine." She shook her head sadly and went off to talk to Blake.  
  
Courtney sighed and walked away as well. She sat down on the first bleacher seat. She sighed forlornly. "Hey. What's wrong?" She looked up. It was another new guy. This one was cuter than Heero, at least to her. "Oh it's just that..." She looked away. "Come on. You can tell me. My name's Duo. What's your's?" "What if I said I didn't have one?" Duo laughed. Courtney smiled. "I'm Courtney. Nobody wants to slow dance with me. That's why I'm sad." "Okay... Why are you sad about those jerks?" She looked away. "Well if you're not going to tell me then I have to get some chocolate!" She watched as he ran away to the snack bar. "He and Molly should get hooked up." She sighed again.  
  
"This is boring... I need some chocolate!" Molly yelled. Some how she had met all of the guys but Duo. Quatre was a politician all the way, always trying to please everyone. Trowa was silent for the most part and flinched when the music changed volumes. Wufei stood with his arms crossed over his chest, not talking to anyone. *Mighty Authoress: He's probably trying to ignore them…* He had muttered something being unjust. Heero and her were having a good time talking/arguing about life in general.  
  
After she got her chocolate, she went and sat down on the top bleacher seat. Heero followed her. "So what's Duo like?" "He's hyper all the time and he never shuts up." "Sounds like someone I'd like." Molly grinned evilly. Heero shook his head at her. "Duo is... ya..." "Maybe he'll ask Courtney to dance. She been waiting for someone to ask her all night." "Speaking of dancing..." "I don't dance." "I was going to tell you that I don't like to either." "Oh." They sat and talked about taking Kelli's camera apart and putting it back together. *Mighty Authoress: Like Molly could do that anyway… She likes to pretend.*  
  
Courtney smiled at Duo. "Do you want to dance?" "You Bet!!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.  
  
Chrystal came and sat by Heero. "Hey Molly." She yelled over the music. "Yeah?" "When did that happen?" She jerked her thumb towards Courtney and Duo out on the dance floor. "I dunno." "Who's you're friend?" Chrystal yelled. "Heero." "Oh. Do you guys want to go talk outside?" "Sure." Molly replied. Before Heero could say he didn't want to, Molly had pulled him to his feet.  
  
They all breathed in the fresh air and let their ears adjust to the quiet. "So..." Chrystal turned to Heero. "Is this Duo person going to break Courtney's heart and make her a nightmare to be around?" Heero shook his. "I don't know. I don't thinks he's ever had a girlfriend." "A hottie like that?" Chrystal asked with awe. "Is he hotter than Floor?" Molly asked with a snicker. "No. Floor is grrrrrooowl." She made a purring noise. "Who's Floor?" Heero asked, confused. They both cracked up laughing. "Can't tell you, Heero, my dear." Molly said smiling at him. He looked even more confused now. They both broke in fits of laughter. "So now what?" Molly stuck out her lower lip and crossed her arms. "This is boring. I told you it would be." She shot at Chrystal. "Well if Floor was here if would be fun. Maybe we should go to his house and get some... umm... things." "Whatever. We can go if you want to, as long as you two don't get into something." Chrystal grinned evilly and Molly shook her head. "You're coming too, Heero." "You wanna get Courtney and Duo?" Chrystal asked. "Nah. We'll let them dance." The three walked away to Floor's house.  
  
When they came back, Chrystal and Heero had managed to get stoned. Molly had to drag them back to the dance and then they waited outside. Heero was really funny when he's high. He walked in a circle commenting on how long the stairs to heaven were. Then he decided that he'd made it to heaven and started to kiss the ground. Chrystal and Molly thought that he'd eaten the mushrooms. "Earth and death sucks!" He yelled. Molly and Chrystal busted out laughing.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Courtney asked. Duo walked out behind her. He laughed at Heero. "Somewhere fun, I guess." He said between laughs. "Floor's house is fun..." Chrystal came over and hugged Duo. "Fun... fun... don't eat the mushrooms..." "Don't eat the what...?" Courtney glared at them all. "You didn't... You can't come home with me if you're high." Chrystal stuck her tongue out at Courtney. "I'm not high..." She wobbled over to Courtney. Molly snickered. "I told them not to. Didn't I Heero?" "Hell! Here I come!"  
  
Duo was laughing so hard that he fell onto his side and rolled down the ramp. "Heero, we should get you stoned more often." Duo laughed. The other three guys ran out with the other girls following them. "I thought I heard Heero say death sucks." Quatre said. "But I had to be wrong..." "Nope, Q- man! That was Heero." Duo leaned on Quatre for support so that he didn't fall over from laughing again. But it happened anyway.  
  
"I'll make him unhigh then!" Wufei took out his sword and started to cut at Heero with it. "This must be the gate of Hell. And that's the guardian." He pointed a finger at him. "DIE EVIL GUARDIAN OF HELL!!!!!" Heero drew his gun and shot Wufei. "That was easy..." Heero said as Wufei fell. He scratched his head. "Why was it so easy?"  
  
"HOLY CRAP, HEERO!!!!! YOU KILLED WU-MAN!!!! YAY!!! GO HEERO!!!" All of the guys started cheering. Duo began rolling on the ground with laughter. "I guess we'll be getting a new friend!" He continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
Molly took Heero by the arm. "Come on Heero. We'll all stay in Courtney's tent tonight. Is that okay?" "It certainly is not!" "Awww... come on, Courtney. He's completely stoned." Molly begged. "There isn't enough room..." "Then we'll have to make room. I think we can think of something." "Ya..." Chrystal smiled. She was thinking nasty thoughts because she was high.  
  
So they all piled into the tent after the guys put it up. After Heero hit his thumb 14 times, Molly refused to let him help. Duo was still having a hard time keeping his laughter inside. You heard a snicker or two every once in a while.  
  
They all smashed together in the 6 person tent with ten people in it. Heero sat leaned against Molly's shoulder. Every once in a while she'd slap him for playing with her hair. Duo and Courtney sat next to each other and ate chips that Courtney had set on her lap. Chrystal sat between Molly and Courtney. Trowa sat on the other side of Duo and Quatre sat beside him. Kelli was next to Quatre and on her other side was Emily and Bree had the misfortune of sitting next to Heero, who's gun was on the side closest to her. *Mighty Authoress: Now that you have the seating arrangement…* Duo decided to play spin the bottle, but as annoyed as she was, Bree pointed out that there was no room. "If you ask me, they're all goof balls." Bree whispered to Emmy. "No one asked you." Kelli said. She must have over heard.  
  
"So..." Duo was obviously getting bored. "How about we play I spy?" Quatre suggested. "Q-man... you have got to be the stupidest pacifist I know, next to Relena." "Relena... I need to find her... kill her... stupid pacifist... trying to take my job away..." "Shut up, Heero. You're too stoned to be talking." Molly covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
He licked it. "Ewwwww... Heero.... That's disgusting!" Duo began to laugh hysterically again. "It was only a matter of time before you got him started up again." Quatre sighed. "..." Trowa said. "... ... . ....... ......." "What didn't he just say?" Kelli asked. "You have to be able to read dots because he doesn't talk much." "So what'd he say?" "Some very bad things about Duo..." "Oh really!" Courtney grabbed Trowa by the neck. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!???" "I said that he's a f***ing ba****d." "Oh... well that's true." Quatre said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Courtney turned her rage to Quatre. "Nothing... nothing at all... please don't hurt me!" Duo was still laughing and didn't care what the guys were saying.  
  
"Courtney! My God! What Are You Doing!?" Mom yelled out the window of the computer room. "Nothing!" Courtney yelled back. "My mother just saved your life, Quatre." Courtney returned to Duo's side.  
  
"I think we all need sleep." Bree said. "Yeah... This is boring." Emmy agreed. "Good..." Kelli laid down before anyone else could and took up the whole middle. Kelli and Courtney argued for about 20 minutes before Kelli won and got the middle by default. Duo had broken up the fight cuz he was bored.  
  
They all found places to sleep. Courtney slept next to Duo and almost on top of him from lack of room. Molly agreed to sleep sitting up because she didn't like it when friends fought. Heero slept with his head on her lap. No one thought he would sleep the way he was hiked up, but as soon as he put his head down you would have thought he was dead. Molly was uncomfortable though so she didn't sleep.  
  
Emmy and Bree slept by Kelli's head and Trowa and Quatre slept by her feet... which had to be awful. Courtney wouldn't have felt sorry for them though. Molly stayed awake all night and talked to Chrystal, until she fell asleep. She was by Bree and Duo.  
  
"Do you think they're asleep?" Quatre asked. "I think so. You want to do it?" "Oh Trowa. You know how much I love you." "Quatre you know how awesome you are in bed, right?" "You're better..." There was silence and she gathered that they were kissing. `Ewwww... I wish someone would wake up!' Molly was too polite to say anything. `Eww... Ew.. Ew... get away... Go to someone else's tent!'  
  
As if on cue Heero woke up. "I don't want sugar on my pancakes, mommy. You know I hate that." "Someone's awake!" They stopped kissing. "It's Heero. Tell him we have to go back to your house for some food." "Okay." Trowa told him, knowing he wouldn't remember and the two left the tent.  
  
"Good. The gay guys are gone! Heero! I think I love you!" He was asleep again... "I think we won't get you high anymore. You're beginning to hurt my legs..."  
  
In the morning they told mom that they were going to KK's house and then to the creek. Mom said it was okay and then they left. Kelli, Bree and Emmy had to go home though and the gay guys had returned after last night.  
  
Duo carried Courtney on his back across the muddy spots. Heero was really tired and didn't look like weed agreed with him after words. "Poor Heero." "Don't talk so loud!" "I wasn't..." Molly snickered. "You must have gotten drunk too, then, eh, Heero Yuy?" "Whatever... what happened?" "I think I'll let Duo tell you later. He'll get a kick out of it."  
  
"So Duo... Where are you guys all from?" Courtney asked. "Well... um.... It's a secret?" "Why's it a secret?" Duo pictured Heero shooting him through the head with his gun for telling. But because of his short attention span and short term memory he forgot it instantly after he thought about it. "Well, you see, me and Heero and everyone are secret agents sorta... We have to find the lost Princess of Fartalot so that the world remains safe." His mind went blank... "What did I just say?"  
  
"You baka!" "Oh yeah... I remember..." Heero came over to him. "And I suppose you told her about the Gundams too?" "Umm... no... you just did though." "Dammit... Well I guess we have to kill them now..." "We could train them? Right? I mean Trowa and Quatre aren't coming back now. And we'll need the help... right?" "I guess so. Okay girls, you're going to be our new pilots." "Does mean what I think it does?" Molly asked. "Road trip!" Courtney yelled. "Well that wasn't what I was thinking... but ya..."  
  
TIME PASSES  
  
So the Gundam pilots took their new pilots and went to space. Unfortunately, Relena was there too.  
  
"Here we are!" Duo laughed happily. "Colony L2. My home away... wait... I never had a home here! I lived on the streets! This place sucks!" The two girls giggled. "I hope mom doesn't get mad. I mean she let us see Harry Potter." Courtney said. "In Heero's case it's more like Heero Pot-Head." They both laughed.  
  
"HEERO!!!!!" "Oh God... please don't be her..." Heero muttered. "Too late for wishful thinking." Duo snickered. Heero punched him in the arm.  
  
"Heero... I knew it was you. I missed you so much. Where'd you go?" "Places." Heero seemed like a different Heero now. And it was because of this slut. Molly went over and punched her in the face. *Mighty Authoress: Hehe… ya right…* "Leave him alone, you little ho." "Way to go, Molly!" Courtney yelled.  
  
"Molly..." Heero looked at her. "You just knocked out the Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian. She's the link between space and earth." "Sooo..." Molly was annoyed now. "So, I think you're the best person in the world!" He gave her a great bear hug. "I think I liked you better when you were stoned."  
  
"Here we go. The first test drive." Heero sat in the cock-pit with Molly and Duo sat with Courtney. Courtney took off in Heavyarms and zoomed through space like a natural. "Aren't you going to go?" "Ummm... no?" "Come on. It's fun." "I don't drive a car. How could this be any better?" "Like this." He kissed her cheek. `Ewwww...' She thought. `I'm suppose to be the rich bitch that lives alone on the moon...'  
  
Courtney's face came on the intercom. "I saw that, Heero Yuy!" She laughed. "Molly's got a boyfriend... Molly's got a boyfriend..." She continued to sing until Molly shut off the link. "Let's play tag... what'd say, Courtney..." She was talking to herself. The redness in her face had dulled and now she looked almost satanic. Heero grabbed her waist before he was thrust backwards by the G-force. `God... I know not to get her angry now...'  
  
"This is just a big video game..." She said to Heero. "That's a good way of looking at it." "except for the fact that I suck at video games..." He looked her in the face. She didn't notice because her eyes were closed. "Enee menee minee mo." She pressed the green button to her left. "Oh damn." Heero slammed down the red button on the left. The cock-pit ejected from the Gundam.  
  
"Did I press the wrong button?" "It's only the self-destruct one." The Gundam got a red outline and then exploded. "Oops..." Heero just stared open mouthed at the pieces. Courtney's voice came in on the ear piece that they were all wearing. "Having troubles, Molly?" "Shut up!" Molly shot back.  
  
They went to a motel near a mission were Duo had use to live. The girls stayed in a room together and the guys had another. The day after they left for Quatre's mansion. He wasn't going to be at that one because he was vacationing on Earth. They each got a room here.  
  
Molly and Courtney went exploring, leaving the guys to fend for themselves. They had been here enough times to know where everything was. "Let's look in here!" Courtney yelled excitedly. She twisted the door knob, but it wouldn't open. "Move. I can get it open." Molly said, dully. She took out a paper clip from her pocket. She straightened it out and then started to pick the lock. "Got it." "Let me see!" Courtney pushed her out of the way. She peeked into the room and shut the door quickly. She began having hysterical fits of laughter. "What's in there!?" Molly yelled at her, shaking her by the shoulders, as if it would get her to tell her. "It's..." Laughing. "... Quatre's..." Laughing. "...private... stash..." Laughing. "...of... Trowa!" She broke down on the floor and continually laughed. Molly looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"His what?" "His stash...!" By now she was rolling on the floor, laughing her @$$ off. *Mighty Authoress: Why censor it now?* Molly opened the door, cautiously. Inside she saw pictures of Trowa everywhere. She saw weed bowls, cigarette butts, and wine bottles. Anarchy signs on the walls. Drat boards hung around the room with pictures of his bodyguards on them.  
  
She closed the door. "That was a little too much for my virgin eyes." She said to Courtney. Courtney continued to laugh while Molly locked the door from inside and shut it. "I guess that's what I get for opening locked doors, eh?" Courtney was finally getting her breathe. "I think we need to go and find the music room. We could sing and forget this happened." Courtney nodded as Molly helped her off the floor.  
  
They found the music room pretty easily. It was one of the largest rooms in the house. Molly sat down at the piano and started to play one of their favorite songs.  
  
Don't lose your way with each passing day  
  
You've come so far, don't throw it away  
  
Live believing, dreams are for weaving  
  
Wonders are waiting to start  
  
Live your story, Faith hope and glory  
  
Hold to the truth in your heart  
  
If we hold on together  
  
I know our dreams will never die  
  
Dreams see us through to forever  
  
Where clouds roll by, for you and I  
  
Souls in the wind must learn how to bend  
  
Seek out a star, hold on till the end  
  
Valley, mountain, there is a fountain  
  
Washes...  
  
Courtney heard the door open and tapped Molly on the shoulder so that she stopped singing. "What?!" Molly whinnied. "I like that part and it sounded good." Courtney pointed at the door. Molly sighed. "But..." "I don't care. You can keep going." "Stupid mother f***ers. Messing up my song..." She started at the beginning of her stanza.  
  
When she finished her part, she looked at Courtney, who hadn't started to sing. "Molly hasn't had her caffeine for the day is getting really cranky. Why the f*** didn't you start?!" *Mighty Authoress: Why are you censoring things!? I didn't give you permission!!* Molly started talking in third person... which wasn't a good sign. "Because I don't like... never mind..." She had got the hardness of Molly's glare. "Whatever... I don't care... I want some caffeine!" She started to cry. "Somewhere along the line, you got addicted to caffeine." Courtney said to her. "I think it was in 9th grade when I drank the 24 pack of Pepsi and then a Mountain Dew. I remember because I was in the bathroom paying for the rest of the night." Courtney began to laugh hysterically again. "If I remember right it was you and Kelli that dared me to do it." "Well you remember wrong!" "Want to make a bet?!" Molly stood up. She was a whole head shorter than Courtney.  
  
Molly's stomach grumbled. "I guess Molly's hungry too. Want to get some food?" Molly ran over to the door and swung it up to let the boys fall into the room. "Nice to see you, guys. Well I guess we better be off to get lunch." She grinned down at the two. "No more spying!" Courtney said as she came up behind Molly.  
  
They walked to the kitchen to look for some food. "Hey Courtney?" Courtney turned to Duo. "Yeah?" "Do you want to go talk?" "I'd watch out," Heero yelled over his shoulder. "Duo is being serious. That's not good." He laughed. "Shut up, Heero!" He yelled back. "Sure." Courtney shrugged. They walked to one the numerous rooms and went in.  
  
"So what's up?" Duo breathed in and out. He looked very funny. He was trying so hard to be serious, but when he was serious he let his feelings show. "The sky." He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Ha, Ha... very funny, Duo." "I tried not to be." "Just tell me what you want." He smiled and unfortunately he stuck his tongue out as well. "I thought you wanted to talk to me. I don't need you to make faces." Duo sighed. "I am trying." "Whatever." Courtney walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
Molly was drinking a Pepsi and eating some chips. Courtney always wondered how she stayed so thin when she ate about half her body weight in caffeinated foods and drinks a day. Molly smiled. "So what have you two been talking about? You missed out on the food. Baka people... starving me to death." She grumbled. Duo ran to the refrigerator. He swung opened the door and peered in. "Where's all the food!?!?!" In reply, Molly burped. " `Cuse me." She said. Duo gaped at her. "Yo... you... a... ate... ate... al- l-ll-... of... the... food...?" "Um... yeah. I guess, I did." She smiled at him. `And this is why, even if they'd gotten together, if wouldn't work. They both eat too much food.' Courtney thought.  
  
Duo's eyes started to glow red. "You ate all the food!?!" "I said yes." She still smiled at him. Heero got in front of her. "Duo, you leave her alone." He said, in a deadly tone. "She ate my food!" "Heero," Molly said, still smiling. "please move." Heero looked at her oddly and then moved.  
  
"Courtney! Look! I learned a new trick! I always told you I was psychic!" Duo came at her in a rage. Molly put her finger up in front of her. "Molly! Watch out!" Courtney yelled. Molly sat there smiling. Duo slammed to a stop. He couldn't move any more. "See? I told you so!" Molly said. She laughed. "Ha, Ha! POWERFUL & MIGHTY SAMIKO HAS TRIUMPHED!!!" "Yes Molly. I think the lack of gravity is affecting your brain." "OR IT'S THE MUSHROOMS!!" She yelled. "Caffeine is good..." She laid her head down on the counter and fell asleep.  
  
"What the f***?" Courtney went and poked Molly. "Molly's never fallen asleep during one of her caffeine highs. I'm confused." Duo looked as if he'd been slapped in the face with a sludge hammer. "Ouchie... that hurt..."  
  
"Whoa...! I think Molly's dead." Courtney kicked her in the shin as hard as she could. "Holy Shit! Caffeine killed her!!" They all looked at their feet, sadden by the passing of their friend. "Shit..." Heero said softly to the floor. "I didn't even get to fuck her..." "Heero Yuy," Courtney said angrily. "You are a pervert!" "So... and you're point is...?" Courtney pushed his head into the floor. "Ba****d." She said angrily and then went and touched her dead friend.  
  
"AND BINGO WAS HIS NAME-O!!!!!!!" Molly's head flew up and knocked into Courtney's. Molly started crying loudly. "Ow, Ow, Ow!!!!! Someone hurt my leg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OWWWWWWWWWWWW... it hurts..." She sniffed a little and then stopped crying. "I said ..." She sung that. "what did I say... ummmmmmmmmmmmmm... I can't remember..." She looked around. "I need some caffeine..." "No." Courtney rubbed her chin. "You don't need anymore caffeine." "But... I need it to keep Angel alive..." "Molly, I've never heard of anyone getting high, literally, or drunk on caffeine, but I think you've succeeded." "Don't tell me what I can't do!!"  
  
Duo looked confused, but the Bingo thing had got him on the floor laughing again. "I..." Laugh. "...don't..." Laugh. "need..." Laugh. "...this..." Laugh. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Molly..." "WHAT!!!?" She smiled, wildly up at Courtney. "Let's play a game." "What kind of game?" "It's called `Hit Molly In the Head'." "Sounds fun. How do you play?" "You run and I chase you with a hammer." "Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow... I like this game... Look at the pretty colors..." Her head hit the counter top. "I guess we don't have to play then." Courtney said as she watched Molly sleep.  
  
Two days later... one computer, two chat rooms, and one girl high on caffeine. Molly had made some friends. She'd gotten two jerks to be jerks, four cheerleaders to say they weren't, and five perverted guys to well... let's say... be perverted.  
  
Heero stood behind her and Courtney and Duo were sitting on the couch talking about weed. "I bet you that you couldn't be more hyper if you were on weed!" "Want to make a bet!? In your face! You're on!" "Okay!" Courtney pulled some weed from her pocket. "How'd you do that?" "I'm magic. Smoke up, pretty boy!"  
  
Two hours later... "So will you be buying the homeowners insurance or the investment plan?" Duo said as he walked around the room talking to invisible people. "He turned into a f***ing insurance salesman!" Courtney said as she rolled on the floor laughing. "I told him he couldn't get any more hyper!"  
  
"F*** U!" Molly yelled at the screen. "I'm telling you he's right behind me!" She paused as she read over what the 34 year old in a teen chat had written. "Nice spelling! Are you an English teacher?" They all laughed, except for Duo, who was stoned.  
  
The next day the pilots went out to eat. Duo was still a little out of it and was trying to sell some pennies for forty dollars. So to make him feel less like an idiot when he got out of it, we walked around the town asking if people were cheerleaders.  
  
"Are you a cheerleader?" Molly and Courtney asked at the same time. They turned and grinned at each other. "Um... no." "Oh really. Well I'm psychic and my sources tell me that you are." "Well I'm not you little freak!" "I think the little freak is you. You're the one who's a cheerleader." The woman walked away very quickly. Molly and Courtney turned to each other again and gave each other high fives. "We got another one! Man people are so stupid!" Courtney yelled happily.  
  
"What might you two young ladies be doing?" The two looked around and spotted a police officer standing behind them. "This lady told me that you're disturbing the peace. Is that so?" "No, officer. But, are you a cheerleader?" Molly giggled at what Courtney had said. "Courtney I think you're going to die now." "Not if we run." "Okay." They took off in different directions before the cop could stop them.  
  
Unfortunately, while Courtney was looking over her shoulder she ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." "Yeah, you should be." Courtney looked up. "You know, you really suck. You know that, right Duo?" He smiled. "Yeah, I know." "Come on. We have to find Molly." "Okay." He almost purred as Courtney dragged him off. Courtney laughed  
  
But Molly wasn't so lucky with who she ran into. She toppled over as she ran into a man wearing all black and had black hair and she could have swore that he had black eyes. She smiled up at him, innocently. "Um... hi... I'm... umm... whoever you want me to be... um... hehe..."  
  
He grabbed her by the neck of her shirt. "Listen you whore, I seriously dislike being run over. I'm very, very busy and you destroyed my concentration. Now, for that, I'm going to kill you." He glared into Molly's eyes and then took out a gun from his back pocket.  
  
Heero rounded the corner, searching for Molly, followed by Courtney and Duo. His eyes lit with utter terror and then narrowed in a glare.  
  
Molly didn't turn when she heard the footsteps. She just glared into the man's eyes. He glared back. As long as she held his concentration she doubt that he'd shoot her. She heard the gun go off and flinched. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground in a heap with the man.  
  
Heero walked over and kicked the man away from Molly. "Silly girl." He picked her up. "She fainted." Courtney and Duo let their breath out and started to breathe again.  
  
"Come on! This Fucking Piece of Shit Sends Things Too Slow!" Molly yelled at the computer she was using. "I Want This To Send To Chrystal!!" Courtney pressed the mouse button so they returned to the page they'd been looking at.  
  
"Aha! Harry Potter Fanfiction! That's it!" "Let's look at the pictures first!" Molly chimed in, now oblivious to the MSN Messenger service. Courtney pressed the link and opened the first picture that was entitled Irresistible Poison. "Well..." She and Molly snickered. "I wonder what this is about?" They both bust out laugh. In their fits of laughter, Courtney managed to comment on the picture. "Now... That's... Just... Wrong..."  
  
She managed to click on the next picture link. Molfoy and Harry were kissing. "Now! That's even wronger!!!" They both fell on the floor laughing their asses off. The guys ran in and looked at them. "What's wrong with you two?" Duo asked. All Courtney could do was laugh and point at the screen.  
  
"I DON"T WANT TO GO TO EARTH!!!!!!!!!" Molly screamed. "I HATE EARTH!!!!!!!! I LIKE FLOATING!!!!!!! SO THERE!!!!!" "We have a mission!" Heero yelled at her. "Well maybe I don't give a damn about the mission!!!"  
  
They all sat on the airplane to earth. Molly was seated next to a screaming baby. "Ahhhhhh... how cute!" She said to Courtney. "They should know how to shut it off!" Courtney yelled while plugging her ears. "Make it stop!!!!!"  
  
4 hours later...  
  
"Mary had a little knife, little knife, little knife. Mary had a little knife to kill that baby with...." Courtney rocked back in forth in her seat staring at the wall and continued to sing the song.  
  
8 hours later...  
  
"Make it stop... make it stop... what if I said please? Oh hell! Just make it stop!!!" "Ahhhhh... how cute!"  
  
16 hours later...  
  
"We will now land in New Edwards Base." Came over the intercom. "Now the damn thing goes to sleep!" Courtney yelled. She reached over and started to strangle Molly. "Why didn't you make it stop!!!!!!!!!! STOP I TOLD IT!! STOP! BUT WOULD IT?! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Molly turned blue and then purple and then an odd shade of yellow. "I'll let go now..." Courtney pried her hands from Molly's neck.  
  
Back in New Edwards.  
  
Molly rubbed her sore neck as they rode the bus to their hotel. Heero and Duo had gotten a 5 star and they had two rooms. Courtney got stuck next to another baby and Molly instantly trade places with Heero.  
  
Hotel: Lincoln Shire Hotel of New Edwards  
  
Molly was forced to carry Courtney's bags because the police had come and taken her to jail over night for attempted murder. Heero sprung her though before she could be charged with the murder of four officers.  
  
That night:  
  
"Molly comes with me!" Heero yelled. "I'm too afraid of getting killed by one of you two." "Oh great." Molly rolled her eyes. Courtney had told her about the little incident after she nodded off. Molly tried to smile.  
  
Courtney and Duo laughed. "That's what you get for eating my food!" Duo yelled. "I hadn't seen your name on it!!" Molly yelled back. "All right! Enough!" Heero got between them. He promptly took Molly by the hand and into the bedroom, which ended the fighting.  
  
Molly sat rigidly on the couch and grumbled about how she didn't see his name on the food. But then she was reminded of the cute little kid on the airplane and perked up again.  
  
She turned on the TV and groaned. "What kind of five star hotel doesn't have cable?" She stuck her tongue out at it. "Doesn't matter. I'm too tired anyway. Hey Heero do you want the bed? It doesn't matter to me." She turned to look at him and found him asleep already, on the bed. "Fuck you, Heero... I wanted the bed..." She pulled out the couch bed and started to crawl in when she saw something move.  
  
She looked for a minute and blinked. Yup, something was defiantly moving. "Heero! Pst! Heero! Get over here and shoot this thing." Heero didn't move. "Grrrrrrr... Well now I'm a tad bit more scared then I was... I rather..." She thought about her options. Heero or some unknown thing that was crawling in the mattress.  
  
"I pick Heero!" She ran over to the bed and hid under the covers. Heero woke up groggily. "What's wrong?" He asked as he started to wake up. "There's something in the mattress." Molly stammered. He looked at her blankly. "I guess you can sleep in the bed. I'll sleep over there." "NO!" Molly yelled. "It might eat you!" He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Okay then. Go to sleep."  
  
Now she felt awkward. "Heero don't go to sleep..." She whimpered. "I'm scared." "You're just being silly." She leaned back as well, cautiously. "I don't like this place one bit..." "Shhh... you'll wake the rodent." Heero teased. "Shut up." She took a pillow and slugged him with it. "Oh so that's how we're gonna play!" He grabbed one as well and hit her in the stomach.  
  
"What a pair of cuckoos!" The monster said, looking at them from the bed.  
  
Next morning:  
  
Duo and Courtney woke up. They'd had a nice sleep. They'd shared the bed... well sorta. First they fought over covers then they'd fought about who got what side and then in the end they both ended up sleeping on the floor.  
  
They walked into Heero and Molly's room. It was a mess. Pillows every where, a pile of broken window glass, and a dead rat with gross mold all over it.  
  
"What the Hell happened here?" Duo asked in amazement. "Did you two have fun?" Courtney teased.  
  
"Is it dead?" Molly asked nervously, still clinging to Heero's arm. "I think so." "I told you there was something in the bed and it tried to eat my toe!" Courtney cracked up laughing. "Is that a rat!?" Duo asked, pointing at the dead thing on the floor. "Ummmm... is it?" Heero looked at Molly. She stared blankly at it. "What is it?" "It looks like a chia pet!" Courtney had just finished laughing and now she started up again.  
  
"I don't do poetry." Courtney said as they walked down the hall. "Oh come on!" Duo begged. "It's fun." "Hello? Is anyone there!? Wake up, Duokins. Poetry is so 1800's." "Besides," Molly chimed in. "We got to go see all of our friends!!!" "Shut up!" Duo yelled. "Why should I?" Molly yelled back. "Because I said so!" "So?!" "So, so suck your toe all the way to Mexico!!" Molly burst into fits of laughter. "So, so...?" Laughing. "Duo, my friend," Heero came and put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "I think you made a fool of yourself... again." "Shut up, Heero!"  
  
"COURTNEY!!!!! MOLLY!!!!!!!!" Chrystal ran up followed by Kelli. They greeted them with large smiles. "YOU CAME BACK!!!" La di freakin' da... no one cares bout the reunion. Soooo any way... at Molly's house. This is going to be interesting...  
  
Molly sat down on her bed and played with her cats. So did the other girls. She was lucky that her parents trusted her so much or else they wouldn't have let boys in her room. Duo threw a ball in the air and then caught it and repeated the movement. Heero sat at the computer looking up data on the princess. "It says here that her last appearance was at the World Trade Centers." "Oh my gosh!" Molly's eyes got big. "You have to read the story I wrote bout that! It is so sad!" "Yeah... um... we'll be sure to do that." Heero said over his shoulder. Duo looked over at her and stuck his tongue out. "Duo." Heero said in warning. "Yes sir..." "So where is everyone staying?" Kelli asked. "Here." Molly replied. "You guys wanna stay too?" "Sure." They both answered. "Okay. I'll tell mom and dad." "Donkey!" Chrystal yelled out. "Yes Chrystal. We can all stay in the basement." "But don't basements have bugs in them?" Heero asked. "No!" Kelli rolled her eyes. "Duh! Molly going to be the rich bitch that lives alone on the moon. Don't you know anything?" "Guess not." "My basement is more like my living room, Heero." Molly told him. "My house is pretty big." "Yeah. I noticed." He grumbled.  
  
"Um... mom?" "Yeah?" "Well the thing is, see well, the guys don't have any where to stay and well Kelli and Chrystal want to stay too. So could they?" "I don't care." "Okay! Thanks mom! I love you!"  
  
She tripped over everyone as she came up the stairs. "Were you all listening?" "Um... well, not exactly." Courtney said hopefully. "If any of you say I'm spoiled, I'm going to kick your ass."  
  
They all slept curled up on the feather tick that the cat hadn't peed on. It was pretty warm and it was a good thing Ben was staying at a friends. Molly would have been scarred for life if hadn't been. So many chances for black mail there.  
  
Next morning:  
  
"All right. I'm going to take a shower. You all know how I am bout my hair. Then I have to go get my hair cut. If any of you break anything, eat all the food, or break Ben beyond repair, I will kill you on the spot! And be nice to him!" She yelled at them all.  
  
She went up and took a shower. She sang in the shower because it echoed off of the walls and came back to her so she would know what she sounded like. She had a pretty voice, at least that's what people said. She only took about a half an hour in the shower and then got out. "Oh damn... I hope they're all still asleep." She walked out of the bathroom and up the stairs to her room. She pulled out was of her favorite crapy clothes, that she happened to look really great in. *Mighty Authoress: Molly… sometimes I think you're a bigger dumb ass than Kyle.* She then walked into her old bedroom that now just was collecting dust and grabbed some socks and other `things'. She walked out and closed the door so her cats wouldn't get in. She started down the stairs and ran straight into Heero. "Oh my God! Heero! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" "Coming to look stuff up on the computer." He obviously hadn't noticed. "Oh... Oh!!!!" He blushed. "I'm sorry Molly. I seriously didn't mean to!" "Whatever. Just move! I'm all ready late!"  
  
She went back down stairs and hurriedly got dressed and brushed her hair. "So." Heero leaned against the door frame and watched her finish. "You been waiting out there long?" Molly asked in annoyance. "How long are you going to be gone?" "Awhile. Why?" He produced some papers from behind his back. "Here. Look." He pointed at the papers. "She was in the buildings on September 11th. So she's either dead or walking around without her memories. They would have found her if she had them or wasn't dead." "So? It can wait until I come back. Go make sure that the others are okay. Now!" "Yes ma'am."  
  
The basement:  
  
The basement was trashed. Things lay everywhere. And they all were laying on the floor watching the Bugs Bunny Show! Chrystal was still asleep. Kelli was sitting on the couch fighting with Courtney about something. Courtney was on the floor next to Duo. Duo was absorbed in the TV. "Stupid baka." Heero laughed and then went and sat down by him.  
  
Later that day:  
  
Molly came home and walked down the stairs. "What the hell! What happened!!" She yelled. "Well... you see, we were watching Bugs Bunny and then..." "Shut up Heero!" "Oh My God!!! Molly!!!! What did you do to your hair!!!!!!!" Courtney yelled. "What? Oh! I got it cut." Molly's long brown hair had gone to her butt but now it was shoulder length. "What the hell did you do!!!!!" Courtney yelled again.  
  
Ben came down stairs. "Mom says she wants to see all of you up here now!" He yelled. "Fucking little brat..." Molly muttered as she followed.  
  
Upstairs:  
  
Duo whistled and tried to look innocent. Kelli and Chrystal stood there looking confused. Courtney hung on Duo. Heero stood looking at the floor and Molly glared at all of them. "I went to the store," Mom began. "To buy a few things we needed. Like milk and chips. I come home and find that I needed a few more things. Now Molly, where did all the food go?" "I don't know. Ask them." Everyone looked away. "If you all can't behave yourselves, then I think you should leave." Mom said sternly. "And as for you, Molly, your job is to clean up the basement. Ben told me how bad it looked." Molly glared at her brother. She was the only one allowed to kill him and she was going to do so!  
  
"Courtney I give you permission to kill him." Molly said when they got back downstairs. Courtney started attacking him with pillows. "Okay. That's enough." Molly laughed. "Sorry Ben, I won't do it again." She laughed again. "You can just sit on him like you always do." Chrystal said. Even though Molly wasn't very big, her brother was a wimp so she could beat him up, but Courtney got more enjoyment out of it.  
  
Molly was always more responsible at her own house. So she was very strict with everyone. "All right. Now we need to clean a little bit, okay?" She sat down and held her head. "Just a second. I'll help." But Molly didn't get back up. She didn't stay awake.  
  
After they were done, Heero went over and shook her. "Molly. Wake up." She didn't move. "Molly? Molly! Wake up!" "Uh-oh..." Duo said. "Is she dead?" Kelli asked. Heero bent down and put his fingers on her neck. "No. She not dead. Molly! Wake up!"  
  
While the others went up stairs to tell mom, Heero stayed with Molly. "Why don't you wake up? Please wake up."  
  
Hospital:  
  
"So? What's wrong with her?" Heero asked quickly. "She's got a brain tumor. She's going to die." The doctor replied. "Now we know why she was so blonde all the time!" Duo laughed. "It's not funny!" Courtney slugged him. "You can go and see her if you want. She's not awake." The doctor said.  
  
They all crowded into the small hospital room. Molly woke up finally. Probably from all the noise Duo was making. "Hey! What the Hell!? Why am I wearing a sheet?!" Molly yelled. Her mother gasped. "Molly!" "Sorry mom. Didn't mean to." There was silence for a few minutes as Molly looked at the bed and realized where she was and why no one was telling her anything. She was smarter than she looked and could tell that they knew there was something seriously wrong with her. "Can I go home now?" She asked quietly. "I want to be home with my family." "I don't think so!" Heero pushed her shoulders back down onto the bed. "I want you to get better." He started crying. "What's wrong with you? Stop crying, baka." It took a lot for her to say that. She knew now that she wasn't going to get better and that she wasn't going home. `I have to though!' She thought.  
  
"Too bad!" She yelled at him. "I'm going home!" She stood up and tightly gripped the back of her paper gown. "I hate these things." She grumbled.  
  
She walked into the bathroom that connected to her room. "Can someone throw me my clothes?" She asked impatiently.  
  
Molly's:  
  
"Well doesn't this just suck." Molly said irritably. She walked over to Chrystal and grabbed her by the throat. "Why did Floor go to lock up!?" "Drugs and murder? Minus the murder!" She corrected as Molly glared at her. "Damn." Molly growled. "How long did that fucking doctor give me?" She asked Heero. "I don't know. He didn't say. Molly, please calm down." He went over and picked her up. He put her down on the couch and held her there.  
  
"Pay up, Chrystal!" Molly yelled at her from the couch. "For what!?" Chrystal yelled back. "For all the bets I made you. Except the one bout living on the moon and the one that said I was going to trash my house and leave it like that for a year." "But you haven't done any of that stuff yet!" "That's why we gotta get busy."  
  
Bet 1: Molly won't smoke.  
  
"This is gross!" Molly yelled at Chrystal, while still holding the cigarette in her mouth. `She looks really cute like that.' Heero thought. She went and put it in the trash. "Gross......... gross......... gross........." She sat back down. "Pay up!!" She yelled at Chrystal.  
  
Bet 2: Molly will have kids.  
  
"Damn! We can't do that one!" "We can't do a lot of them..." Chrystal rolled her eyes. "Humor me!" Molly yelled. Molly started to pout. "I don't know any more... I know there's more though!" "Calm Molly." Chrystal said. "Fuck You!!!! And Fuck the Doctor!!! I'm NOT Going To Die!!!!!!" She sat down and was silent. Everyone watched her for a moment and when she didn't say anything, they were still silent.  
  
Silence. Silence. Silence. "I KNOW WHERE PRINCESS FARTALOT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Molly yelled. "Really........." Heero said in his monotone voice. "YEAH! She's......... some......... place........." "Yes, we know." Duo said sarcastically. "Shut up, Duo! No one asked you!!" Molly sat there and then started to cry. "I don't wanna die......... I want to help find her. I want to stay with my friends."  
  
"Molly!" Mom yelled down the stairs. "Phone for you!" "Thanks Mom." Molly dried her eyes and then picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Do you like scary movies?" "Did you know you sound like you have something stuck in your throat?" "Yes, actually, I did. I need to speak with Heero. Tell him it's Doctor J." "All righty then........."  
  
Molly handed the phone to Heero. "Hello?" "Waaaaaasssssssuuuuuppppp!!!!!!!!" Heero rolled his eyes. "Guess who, Duo." Heero said. "Doctor J?" Duo guessed. "Right on the button." Heero returned to listening to Dr. J."  
  
Three hours later.........  
  
"Waaaaaaaaasssssssuuuuuupppp!!!!" "Nothing Doctor J. How about you?" Heero had repeated this phrase at least six-hundred times in the last three hours. "Listen. Dr. J. I gotta go. See you soon. Now get off the phone!" "You're no fun." Heero heard the phone click on the other end.  
  
School started back up, but Molly wasn't allowed to go. *Too bad for her, right?* So she stayed at home and watched TV all day, which can actually gets really boring, believe it or not.  
  
The first day of school was a nightmare for everyone else. "This sucks!" Duo complained. He had no classes with anyone he knew, but some slut named Allie kept hitting on him. He also got to meet Mr. How, the American History teacher. He was, let's say a little less than normal.  
  
Heero had no problems in his first block class, which was Math with Mr. Hedge. He only had to threaten to shoot everyone and then everything went fine. He made a new friend named, Sheriff Micelles. Molly had to go pick him up from the police station and he was suspended from school for that year. *oops*  
  
Courtney had classes with Emily first and then some with Kelli. Chrystal was all alone. But like last year, they all ate lunch together.  
  
Courtney had to go to Mr. Vance's class. No one really knew what he taught, but he was said to teach it very well. Kelli went to Mr. White's class which was science. Mr. Negg was last and Kelli Courtney and Emily had him together.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"There was a dog by the name of Joe and Bingo was his name-o. B-I-N-G-Joe. B-I-N-G-Joe. B-I-N-G-Joe and Bingo was his name-..." Heero covered her mouth. "Shut up. Just shut up. Your mind is defiantly slipping." "I'm sorry, Heero. I'm just so bored... and besides! I drank the kool-aid... I think someone put weed in my sugar... So it's not my fault!! Get off my back!!!" "Okay! Geezes, I'm sorry!" "Whatever."  
  
Duo flopped onto the couch. "Heero, you wanna leave? And leave the girls?" "Why?" Heero had put back on his mask. "Cuz the girls are getting on my nerves! I mean I really like Courtney and all but I think she likes me, like, you know..." He watched the Japanese pilot's eyes. Heero nodded. "I know, Duo." "We need a new mission buddy. Get the gang back together and go off into space and see what trouble we can cook up!" His eyes that had been tired and worn, sparkled now like they had a year ago during the Eve Wars. "Yeah. We can do that. I think it will be good for all of us." Heero went to the spare bedroom that he had occupied and got some suit cases.  
  
"Heero? Duo? What the hell are you doing with those suit cases!?" Molly came into the room. She had just gotten out of the shower and was trying to get ready for church. She kept her clothes in the computer room/ spare bedroom. "Ummmmmmm... nothing?" Duo ask. He looked at Heero and then through the suit case he held out the window. It landed in the yard. Heero did the same but his landed on Molly's dog. Molly watched the dog and then glared at Heero. He looked very sheepish. Molly rolled her eyes. "Get ready for church!" She tossed them some clothes she thought would fit them from her dad's closet. "This is going to be a funny sight." She continued laughing as the guys eyed the clothes with distaste.  
  
Ten minutes later:  
  
"Get your asses down here now!!!" Molly yelled up the stairs. "But we look ridiculous!" Duo spoke for both of them. "I don't care!! Get down here, now!!" The boys walked down stairs. "We had to cut off the pants a little. Sorry." Molly covered a laugh. "Come on! Let's go..." Molly laughed again.  
  
Molly sat next to mom. Heero sat next to Molly and Duo sat by dad, eyeing to make sure he wouldn't kill him.  
  
Molly's thoughts:  
  
"That's so true. God does that all the time." *Mighty Authoress: Ya right… Molly can barely keep her eyes open in church… :P*  
  
Heero's thought:  
  
"I don't want to be here."  
  
Duo's thoughts:  
  
"Z...z...z...Z...z...z..."  
  
Nic Potterson glared at Heero. "Stupid idiot is sitting next to my girl." After the sermon he went outside and told Heero to follow him because he wanted to talk. Heero did.  
  
When they got out there, Nic punched Heero in the jaw. Heero almost laughed it was so pathetic. "That's for being around my girl!" Nic yelled. Heero's eyes glinted with anger but he just stood there. "I know I probably shouldn't have hit an amateur so hard, but you look like a jerk." Heero glared him down and then sent a punch to Nic's stomach. It made him pass out.  
  
Alyson called after church. "Hey Molly. Whatcha doing?" "Nothing much. Just got back from church. How about you?" "I just back from staying with Courtney." "Duo!! You Mother Fucker!!! Get off the PHONE!!!!" Molly yelled into it, hoping she didn't hurt Alyson's ears too much. "Sorry bout that." Molly said. "So what did you want again?" "I just wanted to know if you could stay the night?" "Wow! Yeah! Sure!" Molly's joy deflated. "No... I can't... My parents won't be home and I don't trust Duo with sharp objects... Wait! I know! You can come out here!!"  
  
Alyson went to ask her mom. "I'll be out there in a minute." "Ok." We hung up and I saw the guys staring at me. "Yes? What do you want gentlemen?" I asked as I put the phone down. "We want to know what's for dinner." Duo yelled. Molly glared at him for a minute and then went and opened the cupboard.  
  
"Here." Molly tossed them each a can. They looked at it with disgust. *Mighty Authoress: I can't even explain Duo's look and I'm the Mighty Authoress!*  
  
"Are you trying to poison us with this!?" Duo held up the can in an outrage. The label read: Lima Beans. "Yeah! What's the big deal!" Heero yelled. He held up his. The label read... Du du du... Spinach.  
  
Molly laughed and went to open the door for Alyson, who had just driven up.  
  
Alyson was glad to see Molly after all this time. They hadn't seen each other in a while.  
  
"You know what?" Alyson asked. "What?" Molly answered, as she put the pizza in for her and Alyson. "We should have Courtney come out too." "Ya… We should." Molly replied.  
  
They called up Courtney and she came out too. They all went downstairs. The guys were all ready there. They were playing video games with Ben. "Jump! Jump!" Heero yelled at Duo. "Man… Duo, Ben's killing your butt." "I noticed." Duo glared at him. Molly giggled. "I see you finally found someone you could beat, eh, Ben?" Molly asked. "I could beat you!" Ben retorted. "Whatever."  
  
Ten straight hours of video games later:  
  
"I think you proved your point Molly…" Courtney yawned. "Alyson was eating a burnt piece of cold pizza. "I'm done." Molly yawned and put down the controller. "But… just one more game?" Ben pleaded. "Ben, it's four in the morning… I don't want to play anymore! I'm tired." "I'll beat you at wrestling." "Bring it on, little man." Molly yelled at him.  
  
The others crowded around them yawning and nodding off. Molly sat on Ben who rolled over and pushed off. Molly sat on the floor, waiting to kill him but she felt her head start to spin. Ben kicked her in the leg and she flew over. "Ha!! I won!" Ben yelled. Alyson looked at her. "Molly doesn't look so good, Courtney." She whispered. Heero's eyes shot open. "What?!" "Molly fainted!" Courtney yelled. "Ben, go get some ice water." She yelled at him. He ran up to get some. *Mighty Authoress: I hope he trips… hehehehe… I hate that kid sometimes.*  
  
Heero picked her up and put her on the couch. "We have to call 911." Duo told Heero, quietly. "No. We can handle this." Heero replied.  
  
Courtney grabbed his arm. "Make sure she'll be okay. Or I will kill you, Heero Yuy." "I promise she'll be fine."  
  
Molly woke up the next morning around six. No one else was awake yet. "I better have won…"  
  
Molly loved getting up before everyone else. It was her favorite thing in the world. To be alone with no one around except the noise of the TV. So she sat there dosing. Another reason she liked to get up first was to say that she had, in fact, gotten up first. She watched Hello Kitty and Sonic the Hedgehog because there was nothing better on at six in the morning. She didn't stay up long because she had only gone to bed a few hours ago.  
  
"I don't understand." Courtney protested. "It's simple." Duo replied. "So I'll let Heero explain it." "We have to go and find the princess, with or without your help. That is the mission. We have to achieve the objective." Heero replied. "Or… you're just cowards and want to leave as soon as Molly gets sick…!" Courtney yelled back. "That's not it at all!" Heero yelled. "Don't raise your voices, please…" Molly whispered and then yawned. "I'm tired." She rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
"I think we should wake her up again and make sure she's all right." Courtney suggested. "No. Let her sleep. She doesn't have to be awake when we leave." Heero said gently. Molly rolled over to face them again. "Stop talking like I'm not here. I can here every word you say. I can't get to sleep anymore." They all looked at her. She couldn't keep her eyes open because she was so tired. She yawned again.  
  
"If you're going to leave," She continued. "Leave your bill by the door on the way out. Oh and don't forget to thank mom and dad for letting you stay." She rolled over again and didn't say anything else.  
  
Courtney looked at Molly and the boys looked at their feet. "Well I hope you're happy." Courtney retorted and then walked upstairs.  
  
Duo looked at Heero. "She was just joking about the bill, right?" Heero didn't answer. "Right?" Silence.  
  
Duo kissed Courtney quickly on the cheek and then went to stand by Heero. They hadn't waken Molly. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave without saying goodbye." Courtney explained. "I don't want to hurt her." Heero replied. "Why would she be hurt?" Courtney snapped. Duo smiled bitterly.  
  
"Did you thank mom and Donkey?" Courtney asked. "Yup, yup!!" Duo laughed. "I think they're happy to see us leave!" Courtney wiped her eyes on her hand. "You promise to come back, right?" Heero walked out the door. Duo shrugged and followed.  
  
Courtney went downstairs again. Molly was sitting on the couch playing Evil Zone. "You're awake?" "Sorta. Are they gone?" "Yeah. If you knew they were leaving, why didn't you come say good bye?" "I didn't feel like it…" Molly laughed. "And why would the rich bitch say good bye to some guy?!" Courtney laughed too, but she turned sober fairly quickly.  
  
"You know…" She whispered. "Know what?" Molly asked dumbly. "That you're going to die soon." "So!?" Molly yelled. She got up. "I'm going to go take a shower." She said coldly. "All right." Courtney replied. *Mighty Authoress: Dull part in the story… Did you notice that some cuss words are stared and some of the same cuss words aren't? Don't worry bout it… Samiko is stupid… She's the person typing, just to let you know.*  
  
The other girls left before Molly was done. They thought she was just cranky and wanted to leave quickly.  
  
Molly and Courtney sat in silence for a long time, pretending to watch TV. Molly wiggled constantly and then finally fell asleep restlessly.  
  
'I made a promise to myself that I'd never go to the doctor for anything…This isn't any different.' Molly's dream-self thought. 'I'm not going… no…'  
  
Courtney shook Molly, but she wouldn't wake up. "Molly! Molly!" She heard footsteps on the stairs. Her hopes raised quickly. They hadn't left. She knew they wouldn't.  
  
Ben, Mom and Dad came down the stairs. "Is she okay?" Mom asked frantically. Courtney felt helpless again. "I don't know… I don't know…" Courtney cried. "Don't worry, Courtney. She'll be fine." Dad answered.  
  
Mom and Dad didn't know Molly didn't want to go to the doctor, but it didn't matter. She didn't make to the hospital. *Mighty Authoress: Now please, be honest. How many of you didn't know she was going to die?*  
  
  
  
Courtney locked herself in her room for two weeks, crying. She came out for food and to go to the funeral. After that she seemed to get over it a little better. She still broke out into tears at various situations.  
  
  
  
12 months later:  
  
*Mighty Authoress: This is getting pathetic…* ^Samiko: Don't complain to me. I only type… you're the one talking. ^ *Mighty Authoress: Okay fine!! Just shut up!!*  
  
"Hey Molly." Courtney sat down next to her grave. "How's it goin'? I'm okay." "You better be more then god damn okay!!!" "What?! Who said that?!!" "Sorry sir… won't happen again. I promise." The voice said. "Up here, baka." Courtney looked up in the tree. "Molly!! What the hel-" "Sh, sh, sh. Not around the big guy. He doesn't like the h-word too much." "Okay. What the heck are you doing in that tree?" "I can't land!! Got a problem with it?!" "Of course not…! I was just wondering. Wow! I'm so surprised to see you!" Courtney cried. "Well you better get use to it. The big guy said that since I died so young that I can haunt someone if I want to. I chose you. So there!!" Molly stuck her tongue out at Courtney. Courtney laughed happily. "It's suppose to be a bad thing… act like it is…" Molly growled. Courtney put on a pouty face.  
  
Molly jumped down from the tree. *Mighty Authoress: She finally got unstuck.* Courtney ran up to hug her and fell on her face. "You can't touch me… I'm a ghost, stupid." "Well sorry." "Here are the rules." A list appeared in Molly's hands. She unrolled it to reveal a few rules. "First of all. You can't touch me."  
  
An hour later:  
  
"That's it. Now, before we can start this thing, you have to sign right here." Courtney took the pen that had just materialized in front of Molly. She signed quickly and then handed the pen to Molly. Molly didn't take but instead of falling to the ground, it disappeared.  
  
"Ya!!! Me and Molly forever!!!" Courtney yelled. "I'm going to go show you to mom!!" "Mn, mn… No can do. I told you. You're the only one who can see me." Molly hovered gently just above the ground. "Only in special circumstances can others see me. Like when you need protection." Molly laughed. "Me protecting you… That'll be the day…"  
  
"Oh…" Courtney said, a little depressed now. "Well let's go do something…" "Fine…" Molly crossed her arms over her chest and hovered behind Courtney.  
  
"Heero and Duo haven't found the princess yet. They emailed me the other night." Courtney announced as she roller bladed next to Molly. Molly rolled her eyes, without Courtney noticing. "I know. I saw everything up there." Courtney laughed. "Oh… Oh! Is she dead?!" "No, of course not. She's wandering around. She knows exactly what she's doing. She doesn't want to be a princess." "So she just disappeared? Moved to a desert island or something?" "Yup." "Wow!! We should go tell the guys!!" "Ya… sure! Road Trip!! Let's go!!" Molly yelled. "It's a good thing they're in Ohio right now. That's not too far away." "Nope… Let's just go all ready." "Get a little impatient in the spirit world, Molly?" "Of course not!! Now let's go!!" "Fine… just chill out."  
  
Courtney had her license now and could drive all over. Mom had said it was ok and they left immediately.  
  
"Do you want me to change the station?" Courtney asked. "Nope, this is fine." "There's so much I have to tell you!!" "Like what? Even though I know it already, I'll listen." "Well isn't it neat that Floor asked Chrystal to marry him?!" "Not for Chrystal…" "Why not?" "Watch the road Courtney." Courtney swerved a little. "Because her parents hate him and you know they won't approve." "So? Misty got married to Joe. They didn't like him either." "I don't know."  
  
"You wanna take the wheel for a while I sleep." "I never learned how to drive…" "Great! Here's your chance." "You know… you're really rude." "Why's that?" "Well even if I can't sleep, you didn't ask me if I wanted to… IF you had asked me, I would have said, 'No, I don't sleep…' But nooooo… don't even ask me."  
  
Later on that day:  
  
"Okay… we've only crashed three times… I 


End file.
